1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is for a planter box, and more particularly pertains to a planter box with a base planter box.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Molded prior art planter boxes have not been easily installed and have not always provided versatility. The prior art planter boxes were subject to tipping off a deck railing. Also prior art planter boxes were generally not cosmetically functional.
The present invention overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art by providing a cosmetically functional planter box.